


Gifts

by Nice_name_myguy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Language, Post Season 7, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, This Is STUPID, Voltron Season Seven Spoilers, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_name_myguy/pseuds/Nice_name_myguy
Summary: Lance "Have some flowers errbody bc I'm too scared to show my love for y'all face to face bc I'm insecure" McClain





	Gifts

Pidge and Hunk were in their hospital rooms chatting about the events from the past week and how incredibly thick Atlas was when one of the nurses knocked on their door. Hunk opened the door for them since he wasn’t lying down and he was greeted with a face full of flowers. 

“Sorry about that!” Said the nurse.

Hunk smiled down at them, “don’t worry, it’s ok. Let me help you with that.” Hunk said as he took one of the vases of flowers. “Who’re the flowers for?” 

The nurse walked over to the desk beside Pidge’s bed and set the vase they were holding down. “They’re for the two of you, from Lance McClain.” 

Pidge gave the nurse a smile as they left out the door “Thank you, have a good day.” 

The nurse wished them a good day as well as they closed the door and headed down the hallway. 

“Look there’s a little note on them.” Hunk said, gently ripping off the note that was taped on the vase and started reading it to himself. Pidge took the one on her vase too and opened the letter.

Hers read: 

White Gerbera- childlike innocence 

White heather- protection, wishes will come true 

Purple iris- eloquence, wisdom, and compliments 

Red begonia- be cautious and deep thinking 

You’re Superb, you funky little pigeon 

~ Lance 

Pidge chuckled at the little comment at the end and looked up at her bouquet in awe. 

“They’re super pretty, I wonder where he got them from,” Pidge said, and Hunk acknowledged her with a nod. “What does yours say Hunk?” 

Hunk didn’t look up from his note and read to her out loud: 

Yellow Gerbera- cheerfulness 

Orange Freesia- friendship, innocence, and thoughtfulness 

Pink hyacinth- playfulness and sporty attitude 

White hyacinth- loveliness 

I love you bitch, I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you, bitch.

~ Lance 

Pidge laughed at the vine reference. Hunk laughed too.

“Jesus, hard do you think he thought about these flower meanings?” Pidge asked Hunk.

“Probably not a lot,” Hunk responded. “He used to work at a flower shop in Cuba with his aunt or something, he probably has the language of flowers hardwired into his brain.” 

Pidge snorts, “he’s showing us love with flowers, that’s so cheesy.” Pidge looks at the flowers again. “Damn, I love him so much. He’s like my older brother.” 

Hunk looks at his bouquet fondly. “I know how you feel.” He frowns after a couple minutes pass. “We’ve been assholes to him lately.” He turns to Pidge. “How should we make it up to him?” 

Pidge gets lost in thought. “We should bake with him when Shiro finally lets us out this dumb hospital,” she finally responds. “I mean, it’s not enough for everything we’ve done to him but Lance said he used to love to bake, right?” 

Hunk smiles “that would be fun. He’d like that. Guess we’ll have to find a kitchen to destroy after we’re allowed to leave.” 

Hunk raises his hand to let Pidge high five him.

Pidge takes the offer and high fives him. “Alright, so baking with our cinnamon roll of a human being is settled,” Pidge says excitedly.

“Can’t wait!” Hunk tells her.


End file.
